


Never Stop

by crudescere



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebeom had been going home together since they both can remember, and they will continue to in the future too.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224
Collections: GOT7 Alive Collection





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> so. a fic. yay.  
> shoutout to the most reliable beta out there [rachel](https://twitter.com/rnbeom)! very prompt, very responsive :DD great inputs, great editing :DD  
> i'd like to thank the mods of this fest too because if not for this, i won't have any new got7/jjp fic to show for. im kinda in a slump and the fest, with all it's objectives and rules and deadlines, kept me focused and now here we are with this fic. so [glow](https://twitter.com/pettypeachie) and [tdystmr](https://twitter.com/tdystmr) thank you for this opportunity!

I’ll be right here

そのまま

Just like this

大人に成ってしまうけれども

Even if we eventually grow up into adults

四。

Jinyoung fights the urge to cry. He remembers his mother’s kind eyes that morning when she dropped him off, _Be a good boy today, yes?_

Jinyoung fights the urge to cry because crying means he isn’t being good. He also fights the urge to pull the scissors out of his pencil case and throw it at the boy who hit him because doing _that_ means not being good. 

But the boy is still looking at him smugly, as if he’s doing Jinyoung a favor, and maybe, maybe Jinyoung will be bad today. 

“Teacher!” He calls instead. He is smart and he knows what will happen if he stabs the boy with his bright pink pencil on the leg. 

“Teacher, he’s being mean to me!” He adds a little waver to his voice, sniffling just the tiniest bit to indicate he is hurt and is seconds away from crying if the boy won’t stop looking at him so irritatingly.

Every lady in the park near his home buys him ice cream whenever he does the trick. Jinyoung’s sure the kind teacher will do the same. 

“You little pest!” The boy narrows his eyes at him and if he isn’t taken aback by the retort, Jinyoung will laugh at his almost nonexistent eyes. 

The teacher hurries over to them, half amused that her two brightest kids are staring daggers at each other, which is very _cute_ , and half afraid because little Jinyoung is just a pinch away from breaking his color pencil into two and little Jaebeom has his fists clenched. 

The teacher knows Jaebeom, despite being amazing at singing and dancing and generally indifferent, has the horrid habit of punching kids who annoy him. A habit she needs to correct before Jaebeom becomes not so little anymore. 

“What’s the problem, boys?”

“He’s picking on me!”

“Liar!”

“See? He’s shouting at me, teacher!”

“You ugly—“

“Jaebeom! It’s not nice to call someone else ugly. Apologize to Jinyoung,” the teacher ushers a scowling Jaebeom forward, “Come on, Jaebeom, say sorry. You always say sorry when you’ve said mean things.”

“But I was just saying the truth! I wasn’t picking on him, I was correcting him!”

Jinyoung never hated anyone before, but he is sure what he feels right now – he hates Jaebeom. The boy is mean and loud and is fussing over Jinyoung’s coloring book when he shouldn’t. What a nosy brat. 

And now even if their teacher is telling him to say sorry, he wouldn’t. He’s so disrespectful. Jinyoung’s mom says disrespectful kids turn into disrespectful adults who are miserable in life. 

Yeah, Jinyoung hates Jaebeom.

“I don’t know what happened but before I let you two explain, I need you to apologize to Jinyoung first. What you said wasn’t nice and it hurt Jinyoung, okay?”

Jaebeom keeps glaring at Jinyoung, at the teacher, at Jinyoung again, and then—

“I’m not saying sorry to that ugly kid!”

Jaebeom shouts and runs off. The door slams loudly and the teacher hastens to run after him, in case Jaebeom runs past the pre-school premises. 

Jinyoung is surprised. He can’t believe Jaebeom has the guts to run away from their teacher like that!

And in spite of his mother’s careful warning, a little seed of admiration for the other boy’s courage settles within Jinyoung. He can never be bold like that. His mother has always reminded Jinyoung to be a good boy and not cause troubles. 

A little in awe. That’s all. 

But when he looks back down and sees his neon pink dragon, Jinyoung is reminded why he decided to hate Jaebeom so much. 

Jaebeom says dragons can’t be pink. 

Whatever, Jaebeom has no imagination. He must already be miserable. 

四ともう少し。。。

Jinyoung can’t take it anymore. Jaebeom keeps on gawking at him and his book, and it’s annoying him more and more every passing second. 

Jinyoung is starting to think the clock hanging by the door is against him because why won’t it tick faster so he can go home and be far away from this horrible boy?

“What is your problem?” He finally says, putting down the yellow green pencil he was using rather forcefully. He needs to calm himself. After all, he has learned that stabbing Jaebeom is impossible. The rude boy is, well, rude and is quick to fight. Not that he was hurt, two days ago, when he attempted to use a purple pencil to hurt Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung’s attack had been easily thwarted, and the only outcome was a ruined picture of the kangaroo he was coloring and his mother being called to school. He can’t forget the disappointment in his mom’s face when the teacher told her of Jinyoung’s violence, said he had been bad.

And he can’t also forget the way her mom gushed over Jaebeom, patting his face and checking him all over if Jinyoung had inflicted real damage.

Jinyoung thinks it’s unfair. Very, very unfair. It was all Jaebeom’s fault. The boy kept bothering him! Even more so than Sangkyun. And Sangkyun is bigger and louder and _scarier_ than everyone in their class. At least Sangkyun backed off when Jinyoung pulled his ears. 

Jaebeom – Jaebeom, however, won’t stop staring at him and his coloring books. Such a weirdo. A creepy weirdo. 

“I think your fish is poisoned,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung wants to try stabbing him again. 

What does he care about Jinyoung’s stuff? And it’s not even a fish. It’s a _dolphin_. Jinyoung knows all the difference. Jaebeom is dumb. 

“It’s not poisoned.”

“But it’s glowing.”

“It’s _not_ poisoned.”

“I think your fish is going to die soon.”

Jinyoung has had enough. Jaebeom has been nothing but mean to him and he doesn’t even know why. He’s civil and polite and sticks to his own corner. He always smiles at his classmates and teachers and answers questions in class! 

Why does Jaebeom hate him so much?

Jinyoung feels prickling at the corner of his eyes and his jaw wobbles and his lips quiver. He makes fists and stares at the lightbulb above, past Jaebeom’s head. He’s heard on TV that staring at bright objects keeps tears at bay. 

He won’t cry in front of Jaebeom. Even if he’s really being mean to him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jaebeom looks panicked. “Don’t cry! Why are you going to cry? Stop that!”

Jinyoung wipes his face, glares at his green dolphin. “You said it’s going to die.”

Jaebeom frowns, as if concentrating, thinking really hard. “Well, if stuff is green, it’s usually rotting or poisoned or dying. Your fish is green.”

“It’s not a fish.”

Jaebeom scratches his head, looking at Jinyoung like Jinyoung is the dumb one. “Of course, it’s a fish. And if you don’t want it to die, you shouldn’t color it green.”

Jinyoung disagrees with Jaebeom. He’s seen green things, _animals_ , on TV and books and they’re not dying. They’re pretty.

Jaebeom empties his own crayon box, spreads the crayons around, uncaring that some fell on the floor and are bound to be stepped on.

Jinyoung sees him pick a red crayon. He almost flinches when Jaebeom leans in, but instead of stabbing him, Jaebeom takes his book and starts coloring over his dolphin. Messily and unevenly. 

“What are you doing?!” Jinyoung exclaims, tugs at his book because it’s _his_ and it’s his dolphin to color. 

“I’m saving it,” Jaebeom says, like Jinyoung is too slow for not getting it. “Red is the color of blood, you know? I’m giving it blood so it won’t die.”

“Leave my dolphin alone!”

Jaebeom eyes him again, in that way that makes him really uncomfortable because Jaebeom doesn't blink when he stares at him. And he’s always frowning. Frowning like he wants to punch Jinyoung, but finds him unworthy as an opponent and so no punching really ever happens.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to be punched. But he also doesn’t want to be belittled.

Jaebeom is _so_ mean.

“Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” Jaebeom sounds surprised, “I actually like you. You aren’t scared of Sangkyun. Or me. Or Youngbae. Or Jimin. But you always color your animals wrong.”

Jinyoung is only getting more and more confused as Jaebeom continues to explain, which is weird because his mom told him explaining should clear things. Not make it more confusing.

Anyways, the point is… “You don’t hate me?”

This time, Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom looks a bit embarrassed. “Yeah. But you’re also annoying because you don’t listen to me.”

“Why should I listen to you? You made my dolphin bleed!”

“I _saved_ it from poisoning.”

Jinyoung is still confused but at least his tears have dried without falling down his face and no stabbing has occurred. Maybe Jaebeom really doesn’t hate him.

Now he feels guilty for hating Jaebeom.

The bell rings, and that means recess. Jinyoung doesn’t understand it fully, but he thinks that if Jaebeom leaves now, their conversation will be for nothing, and tomorrow, they’ll fight again over coloring books.

Jinyoung thinks he needs to unhate Jaebeom.

“Uhm,” he tugs Jaebeom’s shirt just when the other is about to stand, “Do you want a cookie?”

Jaebeom frowns again and he has that face again. That face that makes him look like he’s about to throw a fist. Which would be very ungrateful because Jinyoung is being kind and generous here.

“Cookie?”

Jinyoung nods, “My mom made them.”

Jaebeom still looks scary but he sits back down. “Okay. I love cookies.”

So Jinyoung breaks his cookie in two and gives half to Jaebeom.

They spend their first recess together. With Jinyoung properly chewing his food, banana and milk after the cookie, and Jaebeom smearing crumbs all over Jinyoung’s coloring book as he finishes coloring over the dolphin in red.

Jinyoung says it’s still his dolphin. Jaebeom says they share it now because Jaebeom saved it.

The next day, they color an elephant half orange, half yellow. Both neon, so bright and striking, it made their teacher laugh, at them, at the elephant.

七。

Jinyoung sighs for the nth time. Jaebeom is late again, and he wonders why he keeps on hanging out with such a wannabe delinquent. They’re just starting elementary, for goodness’ sake! He can’t believe Jaebeom has been to detention thrice already – and the first month to the start of the academic year is not even done yet. 

He sighs again as he waits patiently on one of the benches outside. In all practicality and sense, Jinyoung can just go home by himself, walk to the bus stop alone and leave Jaebeom to suffer the consequences of punching another kid. 

Really, Jinyoung doesn’t know why he sticks around such a thug. 

He eyes the ice cream truck across the street where a bunch of kids are crowding and terrorizing the sole vendor. Jinyoung’s stomach grumbles and a chocolate cone sounds really good right now. 

But he also knows that if Jaebeom sees him eating ice cream without him, his friend will throw a fuss. What a prissy idiot. 

Maybe he’ll just make Jaebeom buy him a scoop as compensation for being the most awesome and patient best friend in the whole wide world.

“Jinyoungie!” 

Jaebeom yells as he skips over to where Jinyoung is, kicking a pebble on his way over so hard, and off course, that it hits one of the fancy pots their school’s gardener waters lovingly every morning. 

Oh boy, Jinyoung hopes the strict auntie won’t find out that it’s Jaebeom who ruined her precious plant. 

Jaebeom can’t have any more detentions. It’s cutting into Jinyoung’s time for homework, always hanging back at school, and he can’t afford to lose his spot at the top to snotty Hyunbin.

“Seriously, why are you like this?” He asks. 

Jaebeom cocks his head in simple answer. _As if_ that explains anything. Jinyoung sighs again. He swears he’s just seven years old but Jaebeom makes him feel like _seventy_. 

“Whatever. I want ice cream,” he points out to the truck. “Two scoops!”

“And why are you telling me this?” Jaebeom says, slugging Jinyoung’s backpack over his shoulder and gestures for Jinyoung to stand so they can start walking to the bus stop. It’s late already, Mr. Kim was in a sour mood today. Usually, he just leaves Jaebeom alone in the room to reflect or whatever, but today, he kept an eye over him and told him he can’t go home if he doesn’t finish writing a thousand _I won’t hit my classmate ever again_. Jaebeom thinks it’s bad form to force kids into writing promises everyone knows they’ll break. It’s how they become dishonest adults, but when Jaebeom said this to Mr. Kim, the awful teacher just made him write five hundred more of the lie.

So yeah, Jaebeom eyes the orangey sky, it’s late and he’s hungry. They need to start the trip home. 

“Because you made me wait for so long! You owe me ice cream.” Jinyoung huffs and tugs Jaebeom towards the ice cream truck. 

Jaebeom adjusts the strap of his own bag. It’s not easy to balance two backpacks, and why the hell is Jinyoung’s so heavy anyways? He needs to have a word with his friend. It’s not good for his back, and might stunt his growth. Jaebeom has dreams of being a basketball player.

“Your mom will be mad at me if I let you eat ice cream,” Jaebeom groans. “Come on, let’s just go home.”

“No, you will buy me two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Here,” Jinyoung pushes Jaebeom to the front of the truck, slamming him to the side and Jinyoung wonders if this is how Jaebeom feels every time he smacks someone. This earns them both a weird look from the vendor but who cares about him. Jinyoung wants ice cream. “Uncle, two scoops of chocolate ice cream please!”

“Jinyoung, we really should go home—“

“One for you and one for your friend?” The vendor asks. 

“Jinyoung, your mom will—“

“No, uncle. Two for me and none for him!”

The vendor eyes Jaebeom’s form, all smushed against the body of his truck, then eyes Jinyoung who just smiles at him politely. He shakes his head and starts on the chocolate dessert. Weird kids, full of those nowadays. 

“Pay up,” Jinyoung shakes Jaebeom, “Hurry, we need to get home soon.”

Jaebeom pushes off the truck, shrugging out of Jinyoung’s hold, and gives him a meaningful stare. “That’s what I’ve been telling you but you want this crap ice cream.”

The vendor coughs, probably in offense, and Jinyoung gives him a sweet smile, bowing politely. “Don’t mind him, uncle. He got detention today, he’s in a bad mood.”

“Detention? Shouldn’t he be getting a treat then?” The vendor gives the ice cream cone to Jinyoung. 

“No, only good people get to have ice cream. He doesn’t deserve anything,” Jinyoung explains, taking the first licks of the dairy blessing. “This isn’t crap at all!”

“Thank you, I guess,” the vendor says and is about to hard sell another cone to the kids when the angry looking one gets into his line of vision and snarls at him, effectively blocking his view from the more polite one. For some reason, he feels threatened. “Uhm, is there anything I can help you with? You want a cone too?”

Jaebeom continues to squint at the funny looking vendor, and really, he looks silly and kind of idiotic with his stupid smiley hat. Jaebeom doesn’t know what Jinyoung sees in him and his lame truck and his crap ice cream. 

“I don’t want anything from you,” Jaebeom says flatly, and slams the coins on the little desk thing the truck has, tiptoeing a little because, hey, he isn’t that tall _yet_. “Here.”

Then Jaebeom adjusts his and Jinyoung’s backpack, carrying both again and it’s nothing new, and starts walking towards the direction of the bus stop. “Let’s go, Jinyoung,” he calls over and feels proud of himself, and not guilty over scaring an adult, at all, when Jinyoung skips next to him and holds his hand with his free arm. 

“Thanks for the ice cream, Jaebeommie.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your mom loves me anyways.”

Jinyoung doesn’t correct him because it’s true. It doesn’t make sense because his mom has always warned Jinyoung of bad-mannered and ill-tempered boys and not to be anything like them, but one glance at Jaebeom and his mom had been smitten. 

Whatever. Jinyoung doesn’t think too much of it. He has an ice cream to finish. 

十二。

“You are so stupid, Lim Jaebeom!” Jinyoung exclaims and throws a pillow at his friend. He wants to pull on his hair, but even without doing so, he’s already losing so much. It’s Jaebeom’s fault, Jinyoung thinks. He’s been so stressed because of Jaebeom, his hair just started falling off his scalp, skydiving to the floor without his consent. 

And Jinyoung really takes pride in his hair. He doesn’t want to go bald. Not anytime soon. Jaebeom is evil. 

“Why are you mad? I thought you’d be happy,” Jaebeom shrugs, “You don’t have to worry about going home alone, Jinyoungie.”

And Jinyoung just – _god_ , Jinyoung just loses it, screeches at his friend’s face and storms out of the room. He goes to the kitchen and rummages for ice cubes, popping two in his mouth and sucks on it, takes a bottle of water out and presses it on his nape, hoping the chill will dissipate the frustration boiling hotly in his veins. 

Jaebeom has his occasional stupid moods, he’s never really fully outgrown the brashness and the do-first-think-later thing he’s been doing since they were young, but he’s never really been this _stupid_.

He hears footsteps running down the stairs and then there’s another body’s presence, and Jinyoung briefly calculates the projectile force he’ll have to generate to hit Jaebeom right in the face with the bottle he’s holding. 

Or the amount of rage he has to suffer from his mother if he just throws the pretty set of plates at Jaebeom’s annoying face like frisbee discs. 

His mom _can’t_ love Jaebeom that much. But then again, Jaebeom’s done some weird hocus pocus on her so he’s not totally sure. 

Jaebeom is both evil and stupid.

“Oh come on!” Jaebeom groans, “Why are you mad? I don’t get it.”

Jinyoung really, _really_ wants to break plates. As if he’d be so scared of going home alone that he needs Jaebeom’s company. He’s twelve! He’s not such a wimp anymore. 

He’s certainly not someone who needs protection from his best friend to the extent that said best friend has purposely flunked major exams in ten out of twelve subjects.

Certainly not someone who needs protection for his best friend to deliberately make it so that he’ll repeat a year.

And what protection, really? Jinyoung’s not a damsel in distress! He’s kicked someone before too!

“Why?” Jinyoung whines, “Why did you do that?”

“Because,” Jaebeom pulls a chair and sits on it, grabs an apple from the fruit basket and starts munching, “Because you’ve kept me from reaching the maximum detention counts and I can’t be retained for another year because of that. So I figured I just have to fail the subjects. I mean, surely, no amount of begging and make-up tests will excuse those failing scores.”

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open in pure, utter shock. Those scores weren’t just failures. He’s seen them. They are absolute horrors. 

Jaebeom just throws him an apple. 

“Oh my _god_!” Jinyoung cries. He’s so upset. “Why are you this dumb? What did you do that for? Your mom will kill you!”

Jaebeom bites his apple. “Nah, I’ve told her already. She’s accepted it.”

“Jaebeom—“ He actually runs out of words. “She...you— Why? Just—why?”

“Told you,” Jaebeom keeps munching, “So you won’t have to go to school and home alone. It’s weird, don’t you think? We’re born in the same year yet you’re in a class lower than me in school. It’s weird.”

Jinyoung places the stupid apple on the counter. He has no other ideas for the fruit aside from crushing it against Jaebeom’s thick skull.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s been that way since forever!” Jinyoung actually pulls his hair this time.

“Yeah, but our kindergarten and elementary are just one campus. And the rules have always been lax between grades and classes. I can go see you whenever I want and hangout with you during breaks and go to school together.”

Jinyoung knows this. He’s been the target of a lot of his female classmates’ pettiness since forever – yes, even when they were just little kids in pre-school and Jinyoung was nothing but a quiet boy and Jaebeom punching kids left and right because they looked at his lunchbox – for _occupying_ too much of _Jaebeom-sunbaenim’s_ time. As if it’s his fault the moron has a weird fixation on him. 

And really, being paid attention to by a wannabe gangster isn’t all that fun. Jinyoung doesn’t get it. 

And Jinyoung doesn’t get why Jaebeom just won’t go to high school like normal people do. 

“So you’re saying you’re gonna miss me?”

Jaebeom raises a brow at him, “Exactly. And you know that you’ll miss me too so that’s not the point. What I’m saying is more important than that. I’m just sticking to our promise.”

“Promise? What pro– You can’t be serious!”

Jaebeom throws the apple core to the bin like a three-pointer, which is nonsense because he’s a center. But this is Jaebeom, Jinyoung reminds himself, and Jaebeom doesn’t make sense most of the time. 

“I totally am,” Jaebeom sniggers, “So, now I’m gonna have to repeat a year, we’ll be classmates, and then next year, we’ll enter high school. Together.”

Jinyoung screams. There’s no knocking sense into Jaebeom’s thick skull. 

十七。

Jinyoung eyes the figures in front of him and decides to take a break. He slumps on his desk, crumpling the spreadsheet a little, but at this point, he has almost run out of shits to give. 

Jinyoung likes math but the accounting for the student council is hell during this time of the year. School festivals are amazing. The preparation that goes behind the scenes, though? Hell. 

And it all became worse when their treasurer _and_ secretary both fell sick because the two wouldn’t stop making out despite it being flu season. So for the last week, Jinyoung has been working as the martyr council president that people think he is. Even the teachers are fooled. 

Whatever, he wanted the position. It’s his responsibility to fulfil the role. But he deserves a break. 

Jinyoung peeks at the hallways. Nothing. He sweeps a look over the school grounds from the window. Nothing. 

Great, no one will look for him. It’s well beyond dismissal time anyway. It’s just him and the irritating spreadsheet. Jinyoung thinks he can afford some brief shut eye. 

He is in the middle of dreaming of a successful school festival. Everyone is having a fun time, all loud laughters and bright colors. There’s an abundance of food stalls and stands and lots of activities held by each class. Lots of students from other schools enjoying it too. 

There’s a band playing down at the open field. There’s an auction going on the other side of campus.

There’s a stage play in the auditorium. Jaebeom in a skirt. Jinyoung is laughing to tears from his piss poor performance.

He’s having a really nice dream when a loud bang wakes him up from his reverie, cutting Jaebeom’s forced and lame monologue right when he was about to admit the reason why he’s in disguise. 

Jinyoung groans and laments missing such a scene. He rubs his eyes and gazes up to the source of the disturbance. 

Ah, he should’ve guessed. It’s the object of his interesting dream. 

“Why did you have to be so loud?” He whines. “I was dreaming of you in a skirt.”

Jaebeom stops midway from uprighting a table that is suspiciously upturned, and squints, giving him an equally suspicious look. “Why are you dreaming of me in a skirt? Are you hiding something from me?” 

Jinyoung stretches and rearranges his pens. Some of them got knocked over when he was napping. “I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“What do I think about skirts?”

“I think you’d look pretty in a sailor uniform, Jaebeom. Why don’t you try it for the school fest?”

Jaebeom is definitely glaring at him now. “Why don’t _you_ wear a skirt? You have a slimmer build than me. You might actually pass as a girl, you know?”

Jinyoung thinks about it for a second. He does have the curves. It won’t be _that_ bad but there’s the issue of… “You think it’s okay for the student council president to cross dress? Won’t that be, I don’t know, weird as a representative of the school? What would the parents say?”

“That our school is very progressive and liberal and has a pretty little council president?”

Jinyoung grins. Maybe he can rope the entire council into cross dressing. It’s an interesting concept. “I’ll think about it.”

“Oh no, what have I done? You’re totally going to do it,” Jaebeom laughs, “Whatever. As long as I’m not wearing a skirt. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the make up, not that you need much.”

Jinyoung thinks it’s unfair that he’s the only one going through lengths to make the school festival as entertaining as it can be. Jaebeom can’t keep slacking forever. Every student has to take part in putting effort. 

Jinyoung is a firm believer of teamwork. 

“If I’m wearing a girl’s uniform, you’ll have to do something too.” Jinyoung taps his chin for a beat and then comes up with a bright idea. Sometimes it pays off to be intelligent. “You’ll be my servant!”

Jaebeom squints eyes at him again. “What, you mean some kind of butler? You’re really pushing this rich girl, academic prodigy, council president thing. I told you to stop watching those kinds of anime, Jinyoung.”

“Hey, at least you’re not going to be in a skirt.”

“Yeah, but it’s worse. I’ll be in a stiff suit with a red ribbon and silk gloves and tending to your every whim. That’s definitely worse. A sailor uniform would be better. At least I get to have freedom with that.”

“Whatever. I’ll think of something. But for now, if you’re not gonna be my equally rich girl best friend who wears traditional clothes and has a fancy hair pin, you’re going to be my butler. Your fangirls will love it.”

Jaebeom glowers at him but Jinyoung is used to Jaebeom’s constipated looks. He’s always been a grumpy looking one, always looks mad, but Jinyoung knows Jaebeom is all about warm cookies and soft cotton candies. 

His best friend might have a bad temper and an incredible right hook, but he’s also the sweetest. At least when he tries to be. 

Yeah, Jinyoung is sure he’s just a push away from convincing Jaebeom to wear silk gloves to the festival. 

“I don’t like your smile,” Jaebeom comments as he walks over to Jinyoung, peering at the awful spreadsheet. “It means you’re plotting my demise.”

“Oh, stop being dramatic,” Jinyoung waves a hand, “Anyways, as you can see, I still have a lot of stuff to finish here. You can go first.” He glances at the clock. It’s gotten really late. “Yeah, you can definitely go ahead. This is not going to be finished anytime soon.”

Jaebeom looks at him like he has grown another head, and if not for that they literally grew up together, Jinyoung will take offense at the way he’s always been the target of such judgmental looks. If someone has a loose screw in the head between the two of them, it’s definitely _not_ him.

Jinyoung makes a face. Totally not the mature thing to do but this is him and Jaebeom, and if there’s someone who has more wisdom and insight, it’s _him_. Petulant faces, or no. It’s how the world works.

“Fine,” he says, “You can stay.”

“As if you can really stop me from staying.” Jaebeom drops down on the seat next to his, feet propped up like he owns the place. Jaebeom’s never learned how to act properly in school, even after all the detentions and promissory notes, and Jinyoung surrenders himself to a future so bleak and dark.

He really should've tried harder in stabbing Jaebeom with his color pencils all those years ago.

“Just don’t bother me. I’m already having such a hard time with this. Don’t add to my misfortune.”

The thing about Jaebeom is that he’s intimidating and rude to people he doesn’t like. But to the people he does care about, Jaebeom is very attentive. So Jinyoung doesn’t have to worry about Jaebeom throwing a fit while he works on the festival’s budget until it turns completely dark outside, the sun waving them goodbye and passes the baton to the moon.

Jaebeom stays quiet, sleeps the rest of the afternoon away, slumped in a manner that will surely worsen his back pains – Jinyoung will not be held accountable for it even when Jaebeom blames him for all the slaving away he did over the years – snoring just the slightest.

Jinyoung looks at the first stars of the night and sighs. Jaebeom is tired too. 

Jaebeom might not be expending energy in academics and student council duties like Jinyoung is, but he’s the captain of the basketball team and helps out with the film and photography clubs. And with the upcoming meet, Jaebeom has been on the court more than he’s in classes. It’s a wonder he keeps waiting on Jinyoung everyday.

Jinyoung smiles fondly at Jaebeom. He really lucked out with him.

He clears his desk, folding the spreadsheet away for good because after grueling hours, he’s finally finished the accounting. _Thank god_. He packs his things away, and Jaebeom’s too, checking his friend’s bag to make sure that Jaebeom didn’t forget anything at the gym – extra pair of socks, his dirty jersey, the set of comics he brings to school.

After making sure all is set, Jinyoung shakes Jaebeom awake. He can stick to their promise too.

“Jaebeom, come on, wake up,” he says, “It’s time to go home.”

Jaebeom stirs awake, blinks the haziness of sleep away and looks at the sky through the window. “Wow, you really overdid it this time. The sun’s all gone. This is another record, Mr. President.” He sits up straight, “Ugh, my back hurts.”

“It’s because you slept like that. I told you to go home but as usual, you didn’t listen.”

“Yeah, yeah. You ready?”

Jinyoung nods, “Yes. Let’s go home.”

Jaebeom holds a hand out, like he always does, a routine Jinyoung can’t remember starting but is now something they always did without questions.

Jinyoung places his hand in Jaebeom’s, and it’s so natural – the way they walk hand in hand on the way home, moonlight shining graciously upon them.

Tomorrow, it will be a new day, but it’s going to be the same. Jaebeom will drop by his house at six thirty in the morning and hand in hand, they will commute to school. In the afternoon, or if things call for extra hours just like this day, they will go home holding hands again under the twinkling stars.

二十三。

As far as Jinyoung can remember, Jaebeom has always been beside him. A permanent fixture, never too far away and always comes when he calls. It’s the same for him – he’s built a life so intertwined with Jaebeom’s, and he can’t imagine it not being that way.

Jinyoung can’t see a version of their reality without Jaebeom right by his side. It just feels _wrong_ , somehow.

And now, a day after they graduated from university, and _of course_ it’s the same university, Jinyoung stares at the expanse of their shared apartment, thinking of the next step they should take.

Theoretically, it’s natural for them to separate ways now, pursue their passions and make use of the degrees they worked so hard for. Jinyoung already has job offers, _good_ job offers, and Jaebeom has too. They can now go on different paths and live independently like how normal people do.

After all, friends, even those that start from childhood, drift apart as they make a life of their own.

But he and Jaebeom have never been normal. They’ve done and slipped into codependency, and really, how will he live without Jaebeom’s stupidity? He needs the balance Jaebeom provides, the sharp edges and the harsh lines, or else Jinyoung will become a rigid and stiff and stony adult. The kind he despises.

In short, he needs Jaebeom, and the sudden realization scares him because how did they let things escalate up to this point? 

Scary because he doesn't feel trapped at all. Not at all.

He continues spacing out in the middle of their living room until Jaebeom returns and spots him acting like an idiot.

“Can I come in? Or are you having a breakdown and I should leave?” Jaebeom asks, half a step in their entryway, and he’s _so_ annoying, Jinyoung snaps out of his growing panic.

“You really are the worst,” he rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I’m the most caring person ever,” Jaebeom grins and sets down a plastic bag on the center table. “See? I even brought home your favorite food!”

Jinyoung is actually touched. He hasn’t eaten yet and the dumplings are calling out to him. He sits down beside Jaebeom and takes an entire box of the dimsum for himself, making weird noises as the juicy filling hits his tongue with umami.

_Ah, dumplings are the best_ , Jinyoung internally sighs.

“Alright, now that you’re not looking so spacey anymore, mind telling me what that was about?” Jaebeom raises a brow in question.

Jinyoung pauses midchew, debates over spilling his thoughts, and slaps his face for questioning things because this is Jaebeom, and he’s seen Jinyoung through the worst. 

There shouldn't be any hesitations because this is _Jaebeom_.

“On another thought,” Jaebeom eyes him warily after witnessing him hit himself like that, “If you need space, we can skip talking about it for now.”

Jinyoung waves his hand with the chopsticks and Jaebeom has to dodge to avoid being poked in the nose. “It’s nothing really. I was just thinking.”

“You’re always thinking. That’s not news.”

“I mean,” Jinyoung swallows the rest of the dumpling because talking with food spilling out his mouth is just disgusting. “I was thinking about us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung places his chopsticks down, gets serious because this is serious matter and he needs Jaebeom’s serious input. “About what we’ll do now that we’re done with school.”

“What do you mean? Of course, we’ll start working.” Jaebeom stops, and then deadpans, “Or did you think you can just laze around here and let me do all the money-earning? I can’t believe you. No matter what you say, I won't let you be a trophy wife, Jinyoung. You gotta carry your own weight.”

This time, Jinyoung smacks Jaebeom in the head. God, Jaebeom hasn’t grown one bit. He can’t believe this. 

“Not that, you idiot! What is wrong with you?”

Jaebeom doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure it’s not about you being a trophy wife?”

“Am I sure?” Jinyoung exclaims, “What the hell, Jaebeom? Of course, I’m sure! Because first of all, I’m a man. I can’t be a wife, much less be _your_ wife. Secondly, I am capable of taking care of myself, excuse me. I don’t need someone to provide for me. _Jesus_ , you are such a whacko.”

“Why can’t you be my wife?” Jaebeom pouts. Jaebeom is actually pouting, and Jinyoung just...he just gives up. 

This must be a dream. Yeah, a terrible dream wherein Jaebeom just finally gives in to insanity, and all Jinyoung can say in return is, “W-why...what?” 

“Well, if that’s how you want it to be, then _fine_. You’ve always been sensitive about labels, anyways,” Jaebeom exhales and shrugs, “I’ll be your wife instead.”

Jinyoung stops breathing. Actually stops any form and manner of airflow. He’s sure even his blood has gone stagnant in his veins. Dumbfounded will be an understatement to what he’s feeling right now.

It’s like his soul just left his body.

And worse, Jaebeom just continues, “Or husband. Maybe it works that way too, right? Husband _s_. But, really, you have to pull your weight, Jinyoung, especially now that our parents are going to cut our allowances because, hey, we’re capable adults already. I can’t be the only one putting food on the table and paying bills and rent and buying you gifts and clothes—”

“Stop!” Jinyoung screams, cups a palm over Jaebeom’s mouth to put a lid on the overflow of nonsense. “Jaebeom, what in the world are you saying?”

Jaebeom actually licks Jinyoung’s palm, and has the audacity to grin at him when he lets go. “I’m just saying that we both have to work hard as legitimate adults now. It’s probably not going to be difficult for you since you’ve always been crazy about work and stuff. But you also have the tendency to slave me around and I’m putting my foot down this time in case you get any ideas.”

“That’s not what I was thinking at all!”

“Huh? Then what got you so bothered, you were looking at the TV like it’s showing explicit Teletubbies?”

Jinyoung rubs his temples in exasperation. He’s suddenly drained and _tired_. “I was actually thinking if we should, you know, start living independently of each other? Go seek our own paths and build our lives and all that adult stuff. Separately.”

Jaebeom frowns. “And why would we do that? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no,” Jinyoung sighs. It’s weird having this conversation with Jaebeom. Things have always been simple between them, super easy, and they always just went with whatever flow the universe gives them. “I mean, don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve always been together since forever? Think about it, we’re always attached to the hip and we’re so codependent, it’s getting out of control. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“No.” Jaebeom frowns deeper. “It’s not weird. I like being with you. I like you.”

And it’s said with so much simplicity, no embellishments, no pretenses, that Jinyoung’s breath hitches, heart skipping a beat. Multiple beats. 

Suddenly, it’s like the rain clouds casting mist and fogging his mind are gone, and he can think straight again. 

And it’s like he’s being dumb all along because it really is so simple.

Jinyoung likes being with Jaebeom too. He _likes_ Jaebeom too.

Suddenly, it’s not scary anymore.

“I like being with you too.” He says because it’s the truth and Jaebeom needs to know it.

Jaebeom slumps in relief, shoulders sagging into the couch, and Jinyoung feels a bit guilty for worrying Jaebeom like that.

“Okay, that’s good. I thought for a while there you’re really breaking our promise.”

It stuns Jinyoung.

The promise. Jaebeom is talking about the silly promise again like he always does over the years when Jinyoung needs reminding. A promise they made when they were _five_.

Jinyoung laughs. It’s crazy. Totally insane. Jaebeom really is something else.

He fights the blush creeping in his face and hopes that his voice isn’t too shaky when he says, “Go and eat the dumplings before I eat them all.”

Jaebeom scoffs at him, “As if I’d let you steal _my_ food.”

“You said you bought it for me!”

“You’re such a spoiled brat,” Jaebeom says but without any heat. And then— 

He leans in and pecks Jinyoung on the lips. “But it’s fine. I’ll just work hard and earn lots to keep spoiling you.”

Jinyoung sits there stunned, dumplings forgotten, wide-eyed and head empty as he watches Jaebeom resume eating with a smiley expression like he didn’t just steal a kiss from his best friend.

Now, it really feels like his soul left his body.

Jaebeom is certainly going to pay for it.

五。

Jinyoung and Jaebeom run the remaining distance to the shade of the bus stop. It’s raining hard and Jaebeom has forgotten to bring an umbrella. Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom just left it at home but his mother had taught him not to assume the worst in anybody.

It started raining when they got dismissed and he didn’t have the heart to let Jaebeom walk under the rain while he stayed dry under his umbrella. So despite the hooting and teasing of their classmates, Jinyoung tugged Jaebeom closer and shared his.

They have been teasing them for a while now, ever since they saw Jinyoung share a muffin with Jaebeom. And a cookie. And his banana milk. But whatever, Jaebeom kicks them when they get too annoying anyway.

Once they are under the shade, Jinyoung brings his umbrella down and sits on the bench, waiting for their usual bus to come. He hopes it’s soon. It’s getting really chilly and he doesn’t have his jacket.

“Thank you,” Jabeom says, sitting beside him, “My mom would be mad if I came home drenched.”

“It’s your fault for not having an umbrella.”

“Well, it’s heavy.” Jaebeom shrugs.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the raindrops hit the ground. It’s nice, Jinyoung thinks. They’ve been going home together for some time now after discovering that Jinyoung’s house is on the way to school from Jaebeom’s, months after Jaebeom saw him pull a bigger boy’s ear for mocking his drawing. After that stunt, Jaebeom approached him and said he wasn’t so bad after all even if he still paints his animals pink and yellow and purple.

Whatever. He’s seen Jaebeom paint his dog orange and pastel blue. He’s a lot weirder than Jinyoung.

And on the days that Jaebeom wakes up on time, he stops by Jinyoung’s house in the morning so they can go to school together too.

Jinyoung likes Jaebeom’s company. They’ve become really good friends. Besides, Jaebeom shares food with him and only him, doesn’t punch him like he does to other kids. 

It makes Jinyoung feel special.

“Hey,” he says, “Are we always going to go home together?”

“If you want to then, yes,” Jaebeom nods, “Yes, I’ll always bring you home safely. Your mom is awesome and she gives me cookies as a reward.”

Jinyoung feels warmth spread inside him. The chill from the rain disappears. “Really? How about many years from now?”

“Listen, how about we make a promise? Even if we grow old, old like our parents, or even older, like our grandparents, we’ll always go home together, yeah?”

Jinyoung is still young, he knows this, and he knows that it will take a lot of years to grow old like his grandpa and grandma, but he likes the idea. He likes Jaebeom’s company.

“Okay,” he nods enthusiastically, suddenly excited about having something _this_ big with Jaebeom, “You promise to walk home with me every day? Forever?”

“Yeah! And walk with you to school too.”

“But you wake up late sometimes!” Jinyoung whines, “I don’t want to be late too.”

“That’s true. But going home, we’ll definitely _always_ go home together. Forever.”

“Promise? Even if my mom won’t give you cookies anymore? Even if I grow really old and wrinkly like your neighbor Mr. Lee?” Jinyoung holds out his pinky.

Jaebeom grins and hooks his own, creating a bond that will transcend time. “I promise. And we’ll just both be old and wrinkly together so it won’t be a problem!”

“Are you sure? What if one of us can’t walk anymore like Mrs. Han?”

“Then the one who can walk will just have to push the wheelchair like Mr. Han does!”

“You’re right,” Jinyoung beams, “But you have to promise that you won’t forget your promise!”

Jaebeom puts a fist against his chest. “I promise,” he says seriously.

The rain continues to pour but it’s definitely not cold anymore. Jinyoung is so warm, his face is all red. 

Just before the bus stops in front of them, Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung on the cheek.

Jinyoung really, _really_ feels special.

∞。

“I’m serious. Go home.”

A whine goes through the line, laced with static and the faint _thump thump thump_ that he knows is Jaebeom drumming fingers on the table.

“But, Jinyoungie! You know I don’t like going home without you,” comes through next and Jinyoung wonders when Jaebeom will actually grow up. 

It has been years, a _decade_. They are established adults now, heck, Jaebeom is the president of his own company, yet he still protests and demands the unreasonable like an elementary kid. Jinyoung did get annoyed at elementary Jaebeom the most – at least preschool Jaebeom was cool enough even if he was a bit scary; high school Jaebeom was the talk of the town, what with his developing good looks and equally developing delinquency; and college Jaebeom was the most responsible, though not by much if anyone were to be honest.

Elementary Jaebeom though, Jinyoung shakes his head. Elementary Jaebeom had been the most nightmarish of all Jaebeoms.

But now, adult Jaebeom seems to be competing for the title, and adult Jinyoung isn’t so young anymore to tolerate such petulance from a supposedly accomplished and outstanding businessman. He wonders how and why people respect Jaebeom so much when he is such a _kid._

Jaebeom is so bad for his heart and cholesterol levels. 

“And you know I’m in the middle of a case. A _huge_ case that requires me to appear in court tomorrow,” Jinyoung hisses through the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose because of equal parts exasperation at his uber needy boyfriend, and at the growing nervousness for the case in his hand. No matter how many trials he’s stood in, how many cases he’s argued and _won_ , the jitters of going into court battle still get to him.

“I can wait for you,” Jaebeom mutters stubbornly and Jinyoung hears the squeaking of Jaebeom’s chair, signalling that his stupid boyfriend is getting out of it and moving to pack his belongings to camp at Jinyoung’s office. 

“No.” Jinyoung says sternly. “No, Jaebeom. You’re tired enough as it is. Just go home and sleep or eat or whatever. Rest, you need it.”

A sigh. “But it’s lonely there. And knowing you, you’ll forget the time and I’ll be lucky if you go home _at all_ tonight.”

Jinyoung frowns at this. It’s true that sometimes, especially with big cases like this, he abandons everything else and buries himself in work. He knows it isn’t ideal, for his health and for his relationship, but Jinyoung can’t help it. He won’t be able to rest without being sure that he’s got every little detail ironed out.

He is Park Jinyoung after all, and he isn’t one of the most outstanding lawyers South Korea has ever seen for nothing.

But he is also this idiot’s special person so… “Okay, fine. I promise to come home before midnight, is that good enough for you? Will you go home now?”

“Eleven, sharp,” Jaebeom bargains. 

“But you know how important this case is!”

“Yes, that’s why I know you’ve had everything ready since _last week_ and now you’re just being anal about color coding and tagging your files,” Jaebeom scoffs, “So I say eleven. If you don’t notify me by ten thirty that you’re on your way home, you can expect me to be there and drag you out of the office by the hair. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

_God_ , Jaebeom is such a kid. 

“I really hate you. But okay, eleven.”

“Sweet! See you at home, babe.”

Jinyoung rubs his temples to ease off a growing headache, but there’s also a grin threatening to split his face in half because Jaebeom might be insufferable and clingy but he’s also Jinyoung’s. 

And suddenly, Jinyoung can’t wait to go home.

-

However, when he comes home, the lights are all dimmed and it’s silent. No clanging and banging in the kitchen, no brainless noise from the television in the living room, no hum from the showers and its accompanying mini-concert from a wailing Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is right when he said earlier that being at home alone is lonely. Jinyoung certainly feels it and is suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of wanting to see Jaebeom as soon as possible. 

It isn’t like him to be clingy – that’s Jaebeom’s role in their relationship – but the uneventful drive home, without his boyfriend’s annoying snide comments about everything and his minutely need to stop for food, made him miss Jaebeom more than usual. Perhaps it’s because the past month found Jinyoung spending ungodly hours at work and Jaebeom out for a business trip for an entire week. Perhaps it’s just that the bright and dizzying neon lights of Seoul at night made him emotional.

So Jinyoung pads through their apartment and heads straight to the bedroom, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he goes.

He finds Jaebeom there in the middle of their bed, naked except for his boxers, hair and limbs strewn in every direction, blankets curling around him in a tangled mess. Jinyoung eyes the scene with fondness.

Jaebeom really hasn’t outgrown the kid in him. 

“‘Nyoungie?” Jaebeom stirs and murmurs in the dark. “Late.”

Jinyoung glances at the clock, it says he isn’t. “No, I’m not late. I’m on time.”

Jaebeom just grumbles incoherently, and Jinyoung squints when he catches the words “neglect” and “bad boyfriend”. 

But Jaebeom automatically scoots to one side of the bed and makes a beckoning motion for him with uncoordinated flapping of the wrist, and all worries from work and the damned case lift off his shoulders. 

He removes all articles of clothing and slides next to Jaebeom. “I didn’t take a shower. Alright with you?”

Jaebeom pulls him by the waist and slots their bodies flushed against each other, embracing him in a very firm hold. “‘m not letting you go.”

Then Jaebeom props his head with a hand and looks down on Jinyoung. A wide smile erupts on his face and before Jinyoung understands what the creepy smile is about, Jaebeom leans down. Kisses him. Slow and soft. 

Jinyoung melts into the sheets and, just like with his woes about work, the thoughts of loneliness disappear in the haze engulfing his mind.

“What’s that for?”

“Your reward for being on time.” Jaebeom then settles back down, guiding Jinyoung’s head to lay on his shoulder, turning it in a way that is most convenient for him to play with the hair on Jinyoung’s nape, and Jinyoung smiles, buries his face deeper in Jaebeom’s neck.

It falls silent again, but this time has no sense of chill creeping in and no hint of anything remotely akin to sadness. Jinyoung feels happy. He’s glad he went home.

And just before they drift to slumber, he hears Jaebeom say, “You’re gonna be amazing tomorrow, Jinyoungie. And then I’ll pick you up as soon as the hearing is over. I already made a reservation at your favorite restaurant.”

“But don’t you have work?”

“I can afford to skip now, you know?” 

And Jinyoung just knows, even if he can’t see, that Jaebeom is grinning that grin that makes all the girls back in high school scream and faint. The same grin that takes his breath away and makes his heart jump and twirl. The grin that makes Jaebeom look like he’s planning world domination, so confident and full of mischief.

_God,_ Jaebeom is so bad for his health.

“Then we’ll go home together again. It’s been so long,” Jaebeom yawns and snuggles some more, “I want to go home together with you again.”

And now Jaebeom is back to slumbering, one of his hands intertwined with one of Jinyoung’s, and Jinyoung’s heart is so, so full.

Going-home-with-Jaebeom, he can’t wait for that too. It’s his favorite thing to do with Jaebeom. After all the years, it hasn’t changed. 

Well, strictly speaking, it did. It has become his third favorite after sex-with-Jaebeom and cuddling-with-Jaebeom. But details, details – no one cares about them.

And Jinyoung is ultimately glad, that after so many things that have happened, after so much time has passed them by, Jaebeom is still with him, always by his side, guiding them home, holding his hand, never letting go.

((The next morning, just as he was about to leave for the court, impeccable suit on, his special glasses for this kind of occasions resting imposingly on his nose, hair slicked back and not one strand out of place, briefcase heavy in his hand, heart beating in reluctance to leave his adorable boyfriend in bed, not when Jaebeom specifically looks delectable this morning, the long and lean stretch of his body on display and his warm skin glowing from the sun rays seeping from the curtains _and_ drool on the corner of his lips – just as he was about to leave, Jinyoung sees the lamest image _ever_ taped on their door. 

He must have missed it last night, or maybe Jaebeom crept out of bed in the middle of the night to paste it there – however it happened, it’s still the lamest thing ever. He actually laughs, and let it be known that Jinyoung never laughs in the morning, not before drinking his morning coffee. 

There, right at the entrance of their home, in bright neon color, is Jinyoung’s pink dragon – the exact picture from his coloring book ages ago – hot steam blowing out of its nose, which is definitely a recent addition, as with the words in angry red written below it: _Fighting, Park-seonsaengnim!!!_

Absolutely nothing has changed. The Jaebeom and him from when they were four years-old are still the Jaebeom and him now. 

He laughs heartily and hopes he doesn’t wake Jaebeom up, or _else._ He is sure that if he sees Jaebeom up and alive and breathing, he might miss the trial in exchange for jumping his crazy boyfriend. 

So he tries to calm himself and muffle his laughter. 

He isn’t out of the door yet, but he misses Jaebeom already.))

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> ((spare me some comments, maybe?))


End file.
